The Secrets We Keep
by LIL'DOE Aka whosthatgirl
Summary: Julian and Caitlin love each other but things are strained. Though they are seeing only each other Julian has not made Caitlin his mate, and he does not like the bond she shares with a certain Brujah. A secret form Caitlin's past his about to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

The Secrets We Keep

_I am rearranging the order of the episodes. In my universe Zane died in the series finale, but embraced Caitlin against her will before his final death . Frank Kohanek was seriously injured in a fight with Zane, while trying to save Caitlin. This resulted in Cash embracing him to save his life. It has now been two years since these events and a secret from Caitlin and Cameron's past is about to be revealed. For this story, Archon ordered the deaths of Manzanita's Brujah in 1997., and it is now 2004. Julian and Caitlin love each other but things are strained,. Though they are seeing only each other Julian has not made Caitlin his mate, and he does not like the bond she shares with a certain Brujah.. I don't own any characters from the TV show.., But it really fun to make them do what I want! Enjoy!!!_

"**All right class settle down," a fifty-something lady stated to her science class full of high school seniors. "I know you are all excited about the**

** upcoming Prom and Commencement. But please keep in mind that your final exams are also coming up."**

**Chloe De La Cruz, hid her smile as her classmates continued chatting in excitement. Two weeks from now not only would she finally be**

** eighteen, but she'd be going to her prom and graduating high school as well. Chloe could care less about the later two.. She'd done this **

**before. She focused on the joy of turning eighteen. **

**Chloe smiled again. Mom had put her foot down and insisted that she attend a "regular" high school and learn how to socialize with kids her **

**own age. Chloe was a child prodigy, her IQ was off the charts. **

**Chloe was 5ft 7inches, flat tummy generous hips and a 34 D. She was what some would say a "brick house" with long sable hair that caressed **

**the small of her back and eyes so blue they seemed to haunt you long after you've looked into them. She was beautiful, and no matter how **

**hard she tried, she was the type of beauty that everyone always noticed. She was not unaware nor ashamed of her good looks, Chloe simply **

**wanted people to focus on her intelligence and her skills as a scientist. But for the love of her mother, Chloe endured the "farce" , as she **

**called it for four years. Little did her teachers and classmates know that She already had degrees in Biophysics, Chemistry, Engineering, **

**Psychology and Interior Design. And this all before the age of fourteen. Most parents would be proud of having a genius for a kid, but her **

**momma seemed to have develop an obsession with everything being normal. Chloe offered her mom her professional opinion, which had **

**promptly got her grounded for one month. So, to keep the peace Chloe had agreed to attend San Francisco Senior High School. She still could **

**not get used to being called, Natalie Elmhurst. Even after four years, there where often times when she would forget to respond to her **

**assumed name causing some pretty awkward situations. **

**Chloe fingered a business card which read 'Luna Enterprises.' She'd secured an appointment with the CEO, Julian Luna under the guise of him **

**sponsoring her company's research on nano-technology. She knew The Legacy Hotel and Casino would get his attention, and she was right. **

**She worked her ass off since the age of fourteen with no one being the wiser as to who it's owner really was. But **_**somehow **_**Julian Luna had **

**discovered, that Chloe was behind the major project and was shocked to learn that a "teenager" was in charge. With her original plan blown, **

**Chloe had agreed to meet with Luna for dinner to discuss his interest in her company, after he'd called her personally instead of sending one **

**of his corporate employees. He said that he liked her drive and wanted to know how someone so young had obtained so much influence and **

**capital. He'd also hinted at being a "mentor" and help her 'adjust" to the business world. This of course was code for "**_**let me run your **_

_**company for you, cause I like your ideas but you are to young for such a big project and just let the big touch businessman with all the **_

_**experience take over."**_** Chloe rolled her eyes. Not knowing what was worse, Julian's attempt to run her hotel or the fact that she was babbling **

**even in her own head. Not that it mattered, because Chloe De la Cruz had plans. In two weeks she'd be eighteen, the legal age of consent for **

**the Embrace. She may love her mother, but she was definitely her father's daughter, and he'd taught her well. Yes, all of this would soon be **

**over and she could get back to her real life. Her real family. Nothing would stand in her way, not even a Ventrue Prince.**


	2. Authors Note

Thanks again to those who review this story, on this site and on my private email account. This story will be a good length and I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Chapter 2 is posted. Hope you all enjoy!

Lil' Doe


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Julian Luna arrived early at The Rose Garden restaurant, intent on sizing up his latest business conquest. Although, he was not overly concerned about too much resistance from a mere child, his previous experiences have taught him to be somewhat careful even when he has the upper hand. He'd made some arrangements with the staff for a special 'treat' for this Chloe De la Cruz, in hopes of keeping her off her game. After all she was obviously highly intelligent, and this meeting would not be necessary if the girl had no value to him. She was very young and Julian had every intention of guiding her _and _The Legacy towards greatness. He also had to admit to himself that he needed a distraction from his issues with Caitlin.

It seemed that since her embrace, Caitlin had been growing steadily closer to the Primogen of the Brujah clan; and despite his best efforts Julian had been unable to stop it. When ever he'd brought the subject up, she would always get defensive and accuse him of trying to control her. He'd even tried being open about his feelings, letting her know how much it pained him to have the kindred responsible for his Sire's death constantly in his face. Well that conversation didn't go as he planned, for she then told him it was time to let the matter go for everyone's peace of mind. Archon was wrong for ordering the death of the Manzanita Brujah without cause. However, that does not diminish what he meant to Julian or the rest of the Ventrue Clan. And Cameron made it known how much he enjoyed killing Archon. How could Caitlin, the woman who claims to love him willingly associate herself with that man?

Then there was the fact that while he did love her, Julian had not made any steps to make Caitlin his mate. Despite the Cameron situation, he could not understand _himself_ why he was holding back. Perhaps that would be just what was needed to break her bond with the Brujah Primogen. Julian shook his head and sighed. He did not want his relationship with Caitlin to turn out the same way, as the one he shred with Lily. He needed to keep a clear head not turn into a manipulative and vengeful person.

Julian was pulled from his musing by an enchanting sent, and an equally enchanting voice calling his name. He was struck speechless for the first time in decades. "Mr. Luna? I'm Chloe De la Cruz. I hope I haven't kept you waiting" Julian stared. "Mr. Luna?" Julian shook himself and smiled accepting the beauty's outstretched hand. He fought to remember what she'd said to him. "No I haven't been waiting long at all." She was beautiful. No more than that. He could quite think of the right word. Haunting maybe? She radiated innocence and worldliness at the same time. Julian had to remind himself that she was a child compared to him. He found himself wanting to touch her to connect with her on some level he could explain.

As Julian stood up to help her with her jacket and chair Chloe took a moment to observe the Prince more carefully. He seemed surprised when he saw her, and for a few moments he looked almost…_hungry_. He was well dressed as usual in his tailor made suits, as hansom as sin. Much to good looking to be out with out his significant other. Chloe was almost disappointed when he seemed to compose himself. She rather liked catching him off guard. Which was why she'd arrived at the restaurant early and watched him for a good half hour.

She'd guessed correctly that he would arrive early and try to observe her beforehand. He'd sat alone, but had arranged to face the entrance at an angle to see but avoid _being _seen. He seemed troubled by something, or someone. Chloe had a feeling he was thinking about a woman. Caitlin, most likely. But that would change soon enough.

She was an expert on reading people, and kindred were no different. She could just tell by the tension in those impressive shoulders of his that Julian Luna, Prince of the city had woman problems. How interesting. She actually felt bad for a moment especially since she had a fairly good idea as to why his relationship was getting increasingly rocky. It was because Caitlin was keeping a major secret from her lover.

Chloe's sympathy ran out when she'd heard the Ventrue order a Kindred staff member to serve her milk and cookies at his signal. At this point Chloe had nearly choked on the water she'd been sipping. Milk and cookies? That arrogant, patronizing Ventrue had the audacity to order her _milk and cookies!_ He thought treating her like a child would manipulate her into trusting his judgment in regards to her company. He was trying to throw her off her game, and Chloe would have thought it a cute strategy were she not on the receiving end of it. She'd waited a moment to compose herself, then promptly found the waitress assigned to their table. She changed Julian's order, and planned a special surprise just for him.

As she sat down, Chloe waited for Julian to make the first move. Waited for him to put his game face back on. She waited and watched him mentally calculate how to handle a female he could no longer think of as a child. She waited for that look of supreme confidence to replace the confusion a surprise in his eyes, then gave a signal of her own.

She watched as a crystal champagne glass was placed in front of him. Heard the kindred waitress state that Chloe had placed the order for him. Watched him just as the taste and sent of the blood wine hit him simultaneously. She watched his eyes sharpen as realization hit him that she knew his secret. She watched as Julian Luna CEO of Luna Enterprises, became Julian Luna Price of the City right before her very eyes.

Then Chloe smiled.

_Thank you The Deb of Night! . Although Chloe is aware of the Kindred and Julian's status among them, she does not want him to embrace her. She has someone else in mind for that. She wants him to like her and see her as an asset to the kindred community, so that when the time comes he will grant her the right to be embraced despite her family background. Before now, Julian had no clue that Chloe knew anything about the Kindred. _

_Here is a little insight to Chloe. She kind of like a human version of a Ventrue, She is young and smart, obviously. Yet she is not as worldly as she thinks she is. For example, she knows that men are attracted to her, but she sees them all the same. Men are men. Human or Kindred it does not matter to her. This is very dangerous when it comes to sexuality. Chloe understands that there is also a beast living in the body of kindred men on an intellectual level. She's even seen them become violent. But she has no experience in dealing with Kindred men when their beast is aroused sexually. In the next chapter you'll see in her interaction with Julian that she has no idea what she about to set into motion.. The very things that she is trying to prevent by connecting herself to Julian will happen anyway because of her lack of understanding in this area.. Chloe's about to let the beast out of his cage…_


	4. Chapter 3

_From chapter 2_

_She waited and watched him mentally calculate how to handle a female he could no longer think of as a child. She waited for that look of supreme confidence to replace the confusion a surprise in his eyes, then gave a signal of her own. _

_She watched as a crystal champagne glass was placed in front of him. Heard the kindred waitress state that Chloe had placed the order for him. Watched him just as the taste and sent of the blood wine hit him simultaneously. She watched his eyes sharpen as realization hit him that she knew his secret. She watched as Julian Luna CEO of Luna Enterprises, became Julian Luna Price of the City right before her very eyes. _

_Then Chloe smiled. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 3

At The Garden, a slightly nervous human and a surprised Ventrue are having what appears to be a staring match.

Julian carefully placed his wine glass on the beautifully embroidered table cloth, and sat back rather calmly. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. De la Cruz. I've been looking forward to matching the name with a face."

Chloe blinked at him slightly confused. She didn't understand why he was acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. So, she decided to follow his lead. For now.

Cautiously, she answered. "Thank you, Mr. Luna. I must confess , I've heard a great deal about you since I began working on the Legacy. Your name has become quite legendary among certain….clientele."

Julian decided to lure Chloe into a false since of security. He may not know this girls true agenda, but he knew her educational background and her work were genuine. He would use this information to draw out her true intentions, and uncover how much she knew about Kindred and the Masquerade.

"Please call me Julian. And Don't be modest. We would not be here if you had not made quite a name for _yourself_. I have never heard of anyone so young involved in the hotel nor the business of gambling. I recall visiting a restaurant for a meeting with some clients about a month ago, and was so impressed I decided to by it. Imagine my surprise when my acquisitions department informed me that I'd had dinner at an abandoned parking lot. That was, I assume the first taste of how advanced this nano-technology of yours is?"

"I wanted you to see first hand, how real everything appeared to be."

"Why?"

"It's quite simple really. It's about fantasy, pleasure, and relaxation. My hotel will be the only place in the world to hold such a patent. You had diner at a restaurant, spoke with the staff, and sat at a table that technically were not even there. I have been to Paris twice this week, Julian. And not once did I truly leave my apartment. That is the way my project works. I sent out surveys for two years asking people from all walks of life what their fantasy's were. That information helped me create the computer programs that bring many of those fantasies to life. At the Legacy people can be or go wherever they choose and are limited only by there imaginations. "

"Fascinating. I was quite sure that the legal age to own a business was eighteen. But perhaps I've been mistaken."

Chloe's eyes narrowed slightly. "You are correct. Not that it will matter for too much longer, I'm sure that you're aware of my impending birthday? "

Julian smiled. "Life is not a fantasy, Ms. De la Cruz. Actions do have consequences. Be sure that this is the road you wish to take. A lot can happen in a person's life in one day, much less two weeks. I wonder if all your employees know what they are getting themselves into. You may want to be careful, I'm sure the last thing you want is for some well meaning soul to alert the proper authorities. "

Chloe took the warning for what it was. She was trying valiantly to hold on to her temper, but she was beginning to feel like she was being toyed with.

"Yes that would be unfortunate.. Especially considering our business relationship."

Julian eyed her curiously, and said "I don't recall signing any papers to that affect."

"Then perhaps _you _are the one who should be more careful. You gave your acquisitions department permission to negotiate a deal with me, and they did. As of and hour and ten minutes ago you own half of the Legacy Hotel and Casino. Somehow, I doubt any well meaning citizen would dare call the authorities on someone of your.. ._stature_. Now, you know my secret. How about we stop playing games and start discussing yours."

Julian couldn't help but show his surprise at her rather ruthless business strategy nor her boldness. And she had quite a temper. He'd have to remember that. She was smart, he again noted. She'd tied herself to him in business. Affectively insuring that he could not handle her as a businessman by involving the authorities. It wild draw too much attention and risk endangering the Masquerade. Now he was forced to deal with her as the Prince of the City.

Julian sat forward and looked directly into her eyes. Allowing just a hint of his beast to show in his gaze, he studied her carefully. "Not bad for _child_. I will warn you one last time. This is not a game, and I am _not_ a toy to be played with."

Chloe swallowed. The way he watched made her shiver partially in fear and something else her mind refused to process at the moment. "No, this is not a game. I'm not toying with you. But I do need your cooperation. I am not a threat, just someone who's well connected. I wanted you to like me, see me as an asset in business first. I didn't realize everything would come to a head so quickly."

Julian didn't waver in the slightest. "So far you haven't told me a thing."

"I'm not sure where to start. What would you like to know first?"

Julian watched her for a moment longer analyzing her sincerity, then allowed his beast to recede. "Start at the beginning. What do you know of who I am?"

Chloe blew out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. " I know that you are Kindred. The Ventrue Prince of the City. I know about all the clans, and their leaders. I know of the Masquerade and I've respected all of the above for the past ten years."

Julian shook his head in astonishment. "Ten years? You're telling me that you've known of us for ten years? How? Who revealed this to you? Tell me _now_!"

Chloe flinched at his tone, but answered him. Her voice barley above a whisper.

"You did."


End file.
